Exterminate them All
by Paul And Jerry
Summary: Fluttershy finds her HummingBirds sick with a Rare disease, and Decides to Travel into the Everfree forest for the cure, but comes across something that poses a threat to all of Equestria.
1. The Nova Root

Fluttershy was in her cottage, tending to her poor Hummingbirds, who all seemed to be sick with some unknown disease. They coughed and croaked low pitches, and were moulting like crazy, as well as generally not feeling so well.

'Whatever is causing all of this?' Fluttershy wondered. She bathed One of the Birds and measured it's Temperature with a thermometer. 70 degrees Celsius! The last Bird was -3 Degrees, Which made no sense. Why did the Temperature vary so much?

Rainbow Dash was trotting up to Fluttershy with Tank next to her. 'Hey, Fluttershy' Fluttershy yelped in shock and dropped a thermometer 'eek!. She turned around towards Dash. 'Oh... It's you, Hi, Rainbowdash, can I help you?' Dash raised an eyebrow.

'Uh, yeah. In an hour I'm leaving for a Appointment, and I need someone to take care of Tank While I'm gone for the day, and by the way, what's wrong with your Birds?' Dash eyed the miserable sick HummingBirds.

'It seems the poor things are sick, but I don't know how to fix them!' 'Well maybe you could go ask Twilight if she has a good book about HummingBird Diseases or something'

'Well I'll be sure to ask sometime, but now I need to take care of tank for you' Fluttershy took Tank and carried him into the cottage.

'Okay then, Bye!' Waved Rainbow Dash.

After getting Tank's bed ready and caring for him until he had to take a nap, Fluttershy decided to go ask Twilight about getting some help with Her HummingBirds, like Rainbow. Dash suggested. 'Gee, I sure hope Tank is going to be alright back in his Bed...' Fluttershy thought about all the things she might have forgotten and started stressing out before she finally Arrived

at the front of Twilights Treehouse. She landed and knocked on the door.

'Spike! I think Somepony is at the door!' 'Okay I'll open it Twilight!' The door swung open to reveal Spike at the Doorway. 'Oh, Hi Fluttershy, is there anything I can do for you?'

'Well, um... I was thinking that Twilight could... Find me a book about HummingBird Diseases or something?' Spike looked confused for a second. 'Oh, uh, Yeah! Twilight! Fluttershy wants a book about HummingBird Diseases or something!' 'Huh? Oh Hi Fluttershy, why do you want a book about Hummingbird Diseases?'

'Well, my birds seem oddly sick for some reason, and Rainbow Dash said I should ask you for a book about it' Fluttershy Told her.

'Well... I think I have a book about Animal Diseases somewhere on Shelf T...' Twilight walked to the Shelves and picked out a book with her magic. It had a Golden Leaf Upon its Cover. She levitated it back and presented it to Fluttershy. 'Here, it's called: 'The collection of various Bird Diseases and the Cure for them" Fluttershy quickly flipped through the pages.

'Oh, thank you Twilight!' Fluttershy said. Twilight waved her hoof 'Oh, it was nothing, I can get a book for you Anytime! Now, is there anything else you need?' 'Well... No, But I really need to go back and check on Tank, Rainbow Dash gave him to me for a day to take care of him, since she was going to an appointment...' Fluttershy looked down.

'Oh, well then I guess you better be going now! But you should probably return the book in a month, since this is a Library after all.'

'Okay Twilight, I'll make sure I return it in a month!' Fluttershy promised. 'But if you excuse me, I must now Return to my studies' Twilight said, and She closed the door.

'Hey there Fluttershy! Whats that Book yo' Got?' Applejack Greeted Fluttershy on her way back 'Oh, it's just a Book Twi-light gave me' 'Whats it about?' She inquired 'It's, um' Fluttershy checked the cover. 'The collection of various Bird Diseases and the Cure for them'

'Sounds Interestin. Are you Birds Sick or Some'ing?' Fluttershy sighed. 'Yes... My poor HummingBirds are feeling horrible, and I went and Asked Twilight to lend me a book about it... for a Month' 'Hmm... Sounds Nasty, you know, if you ever need help, you can count on us!'

'HummingBird Diseases... HummingBirds...Huh, Probably not Poison Joke... No, doesn't sound right... Hmm... This one looks Interesting, Colubris Prokleti Spatia: A Rare Disease, and spreads incredibly fast in a short distance between HummingBirds. Known symptoms are: Lower Pitched Voices, Constant Moulting of Feathers, and Very hot and cold temperatures, and is lethal to 19% of infected. Can be cured with the Nova root, Found deep in the Everfree Forest' It then contained Instructions on making and preparing the Cure.

It was the one that stood out the most and bore the most resemblance to what She was dealing with. Tonight, She was going to Visit the Everfree forest and try to get this root to cure her poor birds. But the thing that shocked Fluttershy was the fact it was lethal to 19% of her HummingBirds, so if she didn't get it fast, her birds were in danger.

*Knock* *Knock* 'Hey Fluttershy! I'm Back from My appointment! Is Tank okay?'

Fluttershy opened the door to her cottage. Of course! She forgot Dash was coming back from her appointment for Tank. 'Um... Hi Rainbow Dash, Tank is playing with Angel, I'll go and get him for you, I'll be back in a Moment'

She went to get him and gasped. 'Angel! What are you doing?' Angel was spinning around and around on Tanks Helicopter while Tank was Rolling around slowly on the floor, Fluttershy turned it off and caught Angel. 'Angel! Don't do that! You could get yourself hurt on those Blades!' She was scared out of her wits and Angel was too dizzy to even notice her. 'Angel listen to me!'

'Here he is' Fluttershy said. 'It took you a While, and I heard you talking back there, is everything okay?' Fluttershy Had her Jaw open for a few seconds. 'Uhhh... Yes, Everything was fine, it was just Angel Misbehaving' The little bunny was wobbling like Jelly and walking in in circles Drunkenly. Tank looked up at Rainbow Dash 'O-Kay... Well, Thank you for taking good care if Tank for a While, And I honestly think he seems happier here then at my house' 'Oh, it's fine, and I'm Sure He misses you!' 'Well, It's nearly 4, and I need to sleep' 'Bye Rainbow dash'

Once she was out of sight and Angel put in bed, Fluttershy started Sketching an Awkward drawing of the Nova Plant from the book, and wrote some useful info about it below. She ransacked her draws of pet food until she found a Working Flashlight to light up the way in the Forest. She put it in her strong hair and the Drawing in her mouth and Trotted out of her Cottage and Into the Everfree Forest.

At First, Fluttershy Didn't seem too scared in the Forest, but it seemed to become more old and dense the further she went into the forest past the Castle of the Two Sisters. And She was carefully Avoiding the spots of Poison Joke layer about the Forest.

The crickets cricketed and the Wolves Howled, making Fluttershy Shake with fear and nervousness. 'Maybe going in at Night wasn't the best idea' she thought. Whipping her head around at the slightest sound.

She looked down at the paper and kept on the lookout for Nova plants. 'According to this, they are very common around small ponds in the heart of the Forest. It had been minutes now, and Fluttershy had ventured far into the Everfree Forest before she spotted the Nova Plant, glowing Orange beside a very small puddle. Score!

Fluttershy trotted towards it happily and started trying to pull it out until it came loose. Strangely it suddenly started giving off blue light, yet still looked orange. She turned around...

A glowing blue Eye stared right back at her.

'Exterminate!'


	2. You will Be Exterminated

'You are not Dalek! You will be Exterminated!' Fluttershy Ripped out the Plant and started backing away. Dalek? 'Um... Hello?' She could now see the rest of the Pony, lit up by the lights on the sides of its head. It was indeed strange, and looked nothing like a Pony.'What are you?' It looked at her and the lights on the side of its head flashed as it spoke. 'We are the Daleks, and you will be Exterminated!'

'YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!' She started backing off more before galloping away in the other direction.

Blue lights flashed past her as she ran away. The Creature was still shouting and shooting at her, so she expanded her wings and tried to fly in through a gap in the canopy. The Branches scratched her face, but she didn't hurt herself much. Above the trees Fluttershy had a clear view of the entire Forest, and then she realized just how far into the forest she was. She could see nothing but trees in every direction. Had she really walked that far? A metallic object raised up out of the canopy, moving a eye stalk around to look for Fluttershy.

She quickly descended back into the forest, hoping it didn't see her. It had no wings, yet could fly, what was this thing? 'I'm lost...'

'You are Trespassing! You will be Exterminated!' Fluttershy yelped and took off, losing the torch from her hair, and it rolled away back to the Armoured Salt shaker. Fluttershy couldn't go back to get the Torch, and the Dalek was clearly Hostile, so Torch or not, Fluttershy made a run for it back in the direction of Ponyville. She could hardly see with the little moonlight shining through the trees, but it was enough to see landmarks and find her way back.

First Person Dalek POV

The Yellow four legged creature labelled as a 'Pony' dropped it's light and ran into the Forest. I looked Down at the light. It was still on and glowing. It appeared to be of no advanced technology, so I left it there and Turned back to the Ship and went to tell the Supreme about this encounter.

'We have encountered Intelligent Life-Forms on this planet. We must Exterminate them' The Supreme must have been suspicious. 'Did you track it?' 'Affirmative. It is moving quickly in to the North' I placed my Sucker on the control panel and brought up the map. A Green Dot was moving across the screen. 'Follow it!'

Third Person Fluttershy POV

Fluttershy was still running, but she slowed down, sure that the Daleks had stopped following her. 'That was close...I should tell my Friends'.

Now She Could see the ruins of the Castle ahead, so she stopped running completely and just walked. She wasn't far from Ponyville now, and felt much Safer. It was Midnight, so it was still difficult see without her Flashlight. She still had the plant but she no longer had the drawing.

She was Exhausted, and couldn't wait to get back to her Cottage and sleep till noon tomorrow.

She flew over the Bridge and exited the Forest. She would tell her Friends about the Daleks and brew the Cure later, but now she just wanted to sleep.

Crashing into her bed, she never saw the collection of Blue dots staring at her from the forest.

'FLUTTERSHY!' Fluttershy Jolted awake. 'Wha! Rai-nbow Dash?' It was Morning and the Sunlight shined through the Window. 'Why did you wake me up like that?' 'Emergency!' She could hear screaming. Fluttershy's eyes went wide. 'Daleks?' 'What the Hay is a Dalek? We're Being invaded by giant metal salt shakers!' Applejack was also next to Fluttershy.'EXTERMINATE!' 'I think they found us!' The door was blown off its Hinges and they saw a Dalek in the doorway.

Fluttershy was in shock so Applejack bucked the Dalek's Eyestalk and momentarily blinded it before they ran past it and into Ponyville. It was Chaos, Ponies where running and screaming, while being chased down by Daleks. There were so many! 'Where's... Twilight?' Fluttershy asked. 'She's writing a Letter to Celestia, asking for help and where

these things came from!' Fluttershy burst into tears 'It's, It was all my fault! I led them here and now they're Killing my friends!'

Applejack didn't understand what she was saying. 'Come on Fluttershy, It ain't your fault, What do you mea-' 'They're shooting at us!'

Rainbowdash picked up Applejack and Fluttershy and sped away from The Daleks. 'La-Last Night, I went into the Everfree forest and I... Ran into two metal creatures who called themselves 'Daleks' They are the ones here in Ponyville right now' Fluttershy confessed.

'An you didn't tell us about this?' 'Well... I was kinda... Tired...and it was late...' Rainbow Dash suddenly crashed into a tree branch and Front flipped into the dirt. 'Ow, My wings and my face...' 'Rainbow dash, are you okay girl?' Applejack asked. 'I'm... Sore, but I can walk' She got up and shaked the dirt off.

'Sooo... Fluttershy, Do you have any idea how to stop These Daleks from Killing all of Ponyville?' Fluttershy Stuttered 'Uh-m-uh No'

'So all of our friends are going to be exterminated? By the way Dash I think we're a little bit too far away from Ponyville' They walked back to Ponyville. 'I was only flying for a few seconds, I didn't think we were all the way over here near Canterlot!'

'I'm so sorry! I didn't know they would follow me!' Fluttershy was still crying. 'Don't worry Fluttershy, look! Isn't that Princess Celestia?'

Above them was a Golden chariot with a certain White Alicorn in it. 'What is that on her horn?' The was a metal device attached to

Celestia's horn, but it was hard to see. 'Come on girls, we've got to get back to Ponyville!'

First Person Celestia

As I feared, that odd shooting star I saw not long ago was not a shooting star, but the ship of another alien race, but I never would have thought they would be so hostile. Unfortunately I have no choice. The device upon my Horn is a Magic Capacitator. It charges up with Magic and then sends out a powerful beam of Magic. According to Twilights letter, these Beings were Heavily armoured.

A blue beam suddenly hit one of the Royal guards and the remaining one struggled to pull the Chariot. We were going down! 'Do not bother, StarGazer, I will fly there myself' I took off from the Chariot and spread My Wings.

As I got closer I had to dodge many projectiles as I had attracted much attention from these Aliens, being the largest Pony with both Wings and Horn. I put up a Temporary Magical shield and landed. 'How dare you attack this place and try to kill all of my subjects, including my personal Student!' 'You are an enemy of the Daleks! You will be Exterminated!' My Shield Broke and they Advanced on me.


	3. Alicorn Extermination, Check

Third Person Fluttershy POV

Rainbowdash was flying next to Applejack and Fluttershy, back to Ponyville so they could help Celestia, who was getting ganged up on by a massive team of Daleks. 'Hey, That Dalek over there looks different from the Others!' Rainbow dash pointed at the Large Red Dalek with Gold Ridges down it's Top Half. 'I think that one is the Leader!' The Dalek didn't seem to be engaging Celestia, Rather. Staying back behind his slowly diminishing Force of Daleks.

'We've got ta help her!' Applejack said. 'We can't help her, They'll kill us! We need to go get Twilight and others and find the Elements of Harmony!' They dodged the outskirts of the Battle and arrived at Twilights treehouse to knock. Only, there was no longer a door to knock on. It was lying on the floor in pieces next to a dead Dalek. 'Twilight?' Fluttershy called quietly. 'Fluttershy? There's been an invasion!' 'Well, duh, do you think we didn't notice?' Rainbow Dash waved her hoof in the direction of the totally destroyed Ponyville. 'Well... You know, I was just making sure'

'Twilight, we need to get Pinkie and Rarity so we can get the Elements of Harmony and stop these things from destroying Equestria!'

Rainbow dash explained. 'I think they're both hiding in Sugar cube Corner, but they are everywhere!' Said Twilight, without knowing that Celestia was currently attracting every Dalek in town like moths to a lightbulb. 'Oh, Don't worry about that, Celestia's got it covered'

Fluttershy Imagined the fight going on right now and Twilight Made a confused expression.

'What do you mean?'

First Person Dalek POV

This large white Pony Called an Alicorn - Apparently a very powerful type of Pony, which was being expressed right now. The shields were breaking from being Suckered and shot at effectively, but every time the shield went down, The Alicorn Blasted a soldier to bits and Put up another Shield in time to block our Gunfire. But it was slowly getting tired out. The supreme was not happy with this ongoing Fight, which was one of the longest fights involving over 40 Daleks fighting one creature.

In the corner of my vision three shapes quickly fled by, but I paid no attention. This Alicorn needed to be ridded of before the Invasion of the Castle upon the Mountain began. I stopped my Death ray and waited for the right moment to fire instead. The shield began cracking and breaking, and I aimed the gun at the largest area of the Alicorn and Fired.

One of the Soldiers exploded into Powder, and my shot hit it's Target. Alicorn Extermination, Check.

First Person Celestia POV

I didn't see it coming. One of the Daleks had stopped shooting at my shield Momentarily and then sniped me in the chest with a powerful shot and I felt like I had been hit with a million volts and I slumped over. I couldn't Move, I couldn't use magic, Being an all powerful Alicorn Princess kept me alive for another few seconds, until I was hit by another 20 shots from the other Daleks, and Everything ended.

Third person RD,AJ,FS POV

'Celestia!' They yelled, except for Fluttershy, who just exclaimed 'Celestia' at a normal ponies volume, which was essentially the loudest she's probably ever been. On the way to Sugarcube Corner they had another look back at the battle and saw The Sun Princess get hit by a Blue beam and shake violently on the ground until another load of them hit her, and she stopped moving.

Twilight Fainted on the spot. Rainbow Dash Noticed this and ran over to her. 'Twilight? I think Twilight Just Fainted!' Rainbow Dash said. 'I'll carry her!' Offered Applejack. Rainbow Dash Hauled Twilight up onto Applejacks back.

'I can't believe they... killed Celestia...!' Fluttershy was now crying again 'Twilight was her Personal student for years, No wonder she Fainted' Applejack Suddenly thought of Luna. She noticed an explosion in the Canderlot Castle on cue 'What the-'. Fluttershy looked behind them and noticed a Swarm of Daleks emerging from the Forest.

'Oh my!' She Exclaimed. Applejack was turning around, but Dash turned around faster and screamed. 'RUN!' Applejack didn't bother looking behind her, and she charged into Sugar cube Corner and saw Rarity and Pinkie and Sweetie Belle huddled up in the corner. 'Found you! Girls! We need to go, Now!' 'Oh Dears! You wouldn't believe-'

'Yes! We know! Invasion! Daleks! But we need to stop them before they kill any more ponies!' 'Daleks? What are those? And what is Twilight doing sleeping on AppleJack's back?' Asked Pinkie. 'It's a Long Story...'

Third Person Luna POV

Luna looked down through the Window at Ponyville, to watch as her Sisiter, Celestia, Single handedly tried to take on the Creatures that were laying Waste to Ponyville. Luna had wanted to go with Celestia, but ended up being locked up in the Castle. Luna hoped that Celestia was Okay.

It was Difficult for her to get a look at the Fight, mainly because it was so far away, even using her Magic to zoom in.

Bright beams of Light came out of Celestia's horn every few seconds, obliterating one of them.

'Princess, are you Okay?' One of the Royal Guards asked. Luna stopped her Zoom spell. 'I'm fine, I just... Hope Tia is going to be alright' 'I do hope so too, but it's nothing the Princess of the sun can't Handle' She zoomed in again. 'I don't know Missile... Why didn't she let me go with her?'

Luna didn't want to ruin the castle, but she would blast through the wall if Something happened to her Sister.

'I don't know, but my best guess would be to keep you safe. Your Sister must care about you a lot' A bit too much, maybe, Thought Luna. She was the Princess of the Moon, a Alicorn, she could handle this! She put her attention back to the Daleks.

Where where they going all of a sudden?

Mane 6 POV(Third Person, Duh)

'Hey Rainbow dash, where are the Daleks? You said there was a Army of them here! And is that Princess Luna? Pinkie said, bouncing on her Hooves as they walked to the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy shivered. Rainbowdash rubbed her Mane. 'Uh... Strange, Wait- Princess Luna?' A Dark blue Pony was next to Celestia's Body.

Rainbow Made a Grim face. The six of them turned back to the Forest and Galloped into the Forest.

At the Castle, Twilight Began waking up on Applejacks back. 'Celestia... Celestia!' Twilight Fell off Applejacks back and onto the Carpet. 'What happened?' 'You fainted!' Said Applejack 'I had to carry you all the way here to the Castle of the Two Sisters!' 'Oh...' 'Twilight, Where did Celestia put the Elememts?' Twilight stopped looking at Applejack and pointed her Hoof at the Stairs. 'Down there!'

The door at the bottom of the Staircase was nonexistent, which No one except Twilight knew had once been there. She was frightened. Either someone had come here and for some reason gotten rid of the door... Or a Dalek had broken it down. 'Theroom should be in the 2nd last room down this Hallway' Twilight Told the others. Rarity could sense the fear in her voice. 'Is some thing Wrong Dear?' Rainbow Dash chuckled. 'You mean like, apart from the Destruction of Ponyville and the attack of the Daleks?' Rarity shooed her away. 'No, It's Fine' Twilight Bluffed.

When. They finally got to the room, Twilight Dashed over to the Large wooden Chest. 'Okay-' Twilight suddenly stopped. Applejack walked towards Twilight. 'What is it?' Twilight turned around. 'The Elements are Missing!'


	4. Daleks of Harmony?

Third person Twilight POV

'What do you mean They're missing?' Asked Rainbowdash. 'We can't stop them without the Elements!' Everypony made disappointed sounds. Fluttershy whispered something. 'Twilight, do you think the Daleks took them?' '...'

Twilight bit her left hoof. If the Daleks took them, How would we figure out where they hid the Elements?

The Daleks were most likely trying to 'Exterminate' Canterlot right now, and by the time Twilight and her friends had completed the wild goose chase, it would probably be too late.

'Can we leave now? This room.. spooks me out' said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy! Fluttershy was the one who first met the Daleks in the Everfree forest, maybe she would know where the Daleks would hide the Elements! 'Fluttershy, do you know where the Daleks might have hidden the Elements?'

Fluttershy looked at the ground,

'Well... Not... Really'

'But did you figure out where they lived?' Fluttershy thought for a bit. Time passed. 'I heard one of them say I was... 'Trespassing' Maybe that is their Territory?' Twilight had a hunch now. 'Yes, where is it?' 'Uh... Really really far that way?' She guessed, pointing South.

'Okay, let's get out of here then' The gang left the basement of the castle and did a loop around the Castle, Walking further into the forest. As they walked, Applejack asked 'What were you even doing this deep in the forest anyways?' 'My Hummingbirds were, um, sick...' Applejack suddenly remembered. 'Oh wait, I remember now, you went into the forest to look for this 'Nova Root'?'

Fluttershy nodded, and Twilight then asked her another question. 'Are we there yet?' Twilight realised how dumb that sounded after she said it.

'Well, if I can remember correctly... I think we maybe are a tenth of the way there'

'What?!' They all exclaimed. 'Come on girls! We better hurry up!' Rainbow dash said.

Everyone took into a gallop, and Rainbow Dash as always flew slightly ahead of the group. Twilight hoped that they were heading in the right direction, and that they hadn't just missed something obvious.

Third Person Luna POV

Luna lay over her Sister. 'Celestia!..' She cried. The invaders were long gone, and Ponyville in Pieces. 'Weep not, sister!' Luna opened her eye lids. 'Celestia!?' She shaked the body. ' Celestia! your still alive!' Luna put her ear in Celestia's chest. There was no heartbeat. 'I'm afraid not,' Luna stepped back. Celestia stood in front of her, in a ghostly Transparent form. 'You're a ghost?' Luna Questioned. Celestia merely looked at her.

'Tia?' Luna stepped forwards. She tried to hug her but ended up clumsily falling on her face.

'That... Would be most fitting. I have come back to warn you. Time is already running short. Don't u-'

Celestia's Ghostly form vanished into the air and Luna yelled in frustration.

'Dammit! What is it with warnings and running out of time halfway through the sentence?!'

She carried Celestia's body with her Magic and flew back to Canterlot.

First person Dalek POV

I pressed my control arm to the start button and began the process.

The machine whirred to life, copying the substance within the six jars attached to it. It didn't take long for the first one to be manufactured. A Dark Orange Dalek with lightning symbols embedded in its armour emerged from the doors of the machine. It looked at me. It bore a typical death ray, but it's other limb had been somewhat modified into another ranged weapon. 'Loyalty, awaiting orders!'

I replied and said 'You must await the other five in the barracks. Room M6EOH."

After Loyalty left the room, I was interrupted by Sekte, who ordered me into the bridge.

Apparently six fast creatures had been rapidly closing in near the ship.

'Recommended defensive actions!' Sekte said to me.

I touched one of the controls for the cameras and inspected M6EOH.

Five. Just waiting for the last one... kindness? What?

Daleks cannot express mercy, it is a emotion no Dalek owns!

I turned and moved towards the Dalek in charge and notified him of it.

The project has been put on hiatus. But We still have five of these strange embodiments of power to take home before we leave.

Third person Fluttershy POV

Right, this was the way. Fluttershy knew it. She could see the signs of uncertainty in her friend Twilight sparkle, but she assured her that they were heading the right way if her memory served her correctly.

They passed the small over hang where she found the Nova plant. She stopped for a moment to grab up a small bit of it that she had dropped. After all, if she had come out of the forest with nothing for her poor birds, none of this would have been worth it. This also saved an extra trip to the forest to get the plant anyways.

'Hey! I think I see it over there! Big metal thing right?' Rainbow dash asked from in front. Fluttershy flew over to her position and tilted her head. 'Yes... That's probably it...' It was definitely it. A gigantic round shape made of metal, surrounded by Daleks. Even though she had only had a short glimpse of it, there was no mistaking it,

'So you're sure the elements are here twilight?' Rarity asked.

'Where else could they be?' She replied.

Fluttershy eeped after looking at the Daleks.

Once they were close enough, they slowed down and started creeping along the edges to avoid being spotted by the Daleks, and on the lookout for an entrance.

Fluttershy was on the east side, watching closely as machines lifted chunks of metal and fitted them onto the ship, and as smaller ones carried boxes into the ship through a opening at the bottom on a ramp. Wait, an way to get in!

She flew over to where Twilight and Rainbow Dash were, and pointed at the ramp.

'I think I found a way...' She told them.

Rainbow dash grabbed Twilights binoculars and looked closer at it.

'Good job! Now how are we getting in? Can Twilight make us like invisible?' She asked.

Twilight grinned.

'No, but We can stuff ourselves into boxes!'

'That doesn't make any sense Twilight!'

'Yeah it does, look at how those machines lift the boxes into the ship! It's a classic!'

Rainbow shrugged in defeat and hovered over to where Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack were.

Rainbow Dash Third person POV

'I found it! I found it!' Pinkie was yelling.

'They're gonna here us at this volume! Quiet!' Rarity told her.

'Fluttershy found a way in guys!' Dash told them, surprising AJ and Rarity.

'About time! My mane keeps getting tangled in these plants!' Rarity huffed.

'Let me guess, it's a rectangular opening with a ramp on it on the west side of the ship and we're gonna stuff ourselves into boxes to get in?' Pinkie asked.

'How did you know? And this is a ship?'

But by the time she had asked Pinkie was already hopping towards Twilight.

'I don't even want to know...' She muttered, before following Rarity and Applejack.

At the front, Twilight was levitating a steel box.

'Remind me again Twilight, why can't you make us invisible?'

'Because You can only make one pony invisible at the same time per unicorn Dash. Plus if you're thinking teleportation, I'm not string enough to teleport all of us at once.'

Makes sense.

'How are we going to move this box over to where the machines pick us up?'

'I'll levitate you there, duh.'

'How are you going to get in?'

'Invisibility!'

'Oh...'

'Come on Dashie! Get in the box!' Yelled Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash sighed and laid down inside the box and shut the door, blocking off the light.

'I can't see! Are you there?' She heard Rarities voice.

'A'm here!' Applejack reassured her.

Suddenly they all felt a jolt of movement, and then the sensation of moving.

'That must be Twilight, don't worry.'

Then they dropped and the steel box made a massive clang,

'Ow! My ears hurt from that Twilight!' Dash yelled.

'Sorry!' A muffled voice said.

After a few moments they felt themselves being picked up again, but they also heard the sound of machines moving around this time, and it felt a lot more sudden, as signs that they were now being picked up by a machine.


	5. Step Two, failure

...

Rainbow Dash POV

"Twilight?"

"It's dark in here!" Pinkie's voice rang off of the walls.

"Rarity, can you cast a light spell?"

A glow filled the tight steel box, illuminating the faces of the five.

Rainbow looked around her, feeling claustrophobic.

She pressed her ear against the cold wall and listened for the sound of unicorn teleporting sounds, or something along those lines.

After waiting for a few seconds, she leaned back, frustrated, and tried to push the door of the container down, but it didn't budge.

"...Wait a second, how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Twilight!?" Pinkie yelled again, with no success, and only made the others cringe as the entire object rattled.

"Quiet, Pinkie. The Daleks might hear us in here!" Applejack hushed Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait for Twilight..."

Rainbow slumped against the wall. She hated waiting.

...

Twilight Sparkle POV

Twilight watched from behind the bushes, as her friends were carried away by a large metal contraption, chattering her teeth in anxiety. She channeled the energy from her horn and cast the blanket of the spell over her body, rendering her invisible. Step one, check. Time for step two.

Looking around at the crowd of metal encasing extraterrestrials, she nervously trotted towards the entrance of the base in a way so that her hooves would hit the ground with as little noise as possible.

As she got closer to the hull of the base, she noticed how heavily damaged the outside was, as if the bottom of it had been roasted in ultra hot flames. Strange. There were also many objects mounted onto the thing, but all of them looked as if they had exploded. Stranger.

Unfortunately, in her thinking, she collided dead on with the boarding ramp to it, exclaiming quietly and tripping flat on the ramp.

Every eye in the area literally rotated towards her.

They all made strange sounds as the blue objects on the end of the stalks attached to their heads rotated and shrunk.

They all paused for a moment, and Twilight could feel her heartbeat echoing.

"Intruder alert, intruder must be exterminated!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

Her eyes widened as a blue bolt flew past her, and she scrambled up the boarding ramp and galloped into the base, hearing the whizzing and buzzing as more blue bolts shot past her.

Step two, failure.

A Dalek turned the corner as she was galloping down the hallway, hesitating in what seemed like surprise, before aiming to fire.

It didn't get the chance to fire, though, as Twilight screamed and blasted it against the wall with a Force spell. "Extermin-ate."

...

The dark corridors of the base seemed to grow eerie as the sounds of firing grew thinner and unnoticeable, and she slowed to a trot, her invisibility spell long worn off. She looked around for the cargo area, feeling a bit... lost.

"Twilight."

Twilight turned suddenly, not expecting to see the familiar face of her mentor.

"Celest- Princess Celestia?"

Celestia smiled warmly. "No need for that anymore, Twilight."

"I thought you died!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

Celestia's smile weakened. "I did."

Twilight stared at her.

Then she looked confused. "But how are you still here? Ghosts don't actually exist."

"My crown, Twilight. It held enough of my life force in it's gems to broadcast a limited illusion of me.

Or that's I think happened, anyways."

Celestia suddenly cursed, looking down at herself.

"I need to recharge." She said briefly.

"Exterminate!"

"Celestia!"

Celestia suddenly fizzled and vanished from view, leaving Twilight staring straight into the face of an odd looking Dalek.

Instead of the Daleks' typical weapon, it had an oddly shaped hoofament, and it almost reminded her of a unicorn horn, perhaps, or a spike. Its colours were also very weird and strangely colourful. A star was painted on its head.

"Exterminate!"

A burst of energy expanded out of the spike and Twilight instinctively put up a weak shield to block it, cringing as it shattered, scattering her magic everywhere and knocking them back, especially her.

That energy burst was very strange, and yet very familiar, somehow.

As she began to get up and turn around, she felt the heat of the energy on her back, just before she blacked out.

...

Rainbow dash yelped as she was launched out of her corner.

"Sweet Celestia, what was that?!"


End file.
